Holy Kingdom of Noigllado
The '''Holy Kingdom of Noigllado '''is a country of the western continent of Galukia, in the world of Aria Te'Laria. It is a direct consequence of the Humina's choice to worship Ristaccia (more precisely Trisagion) after the Ristaccia War. Organizing their religion around a family of priests, they allowed the formation of a country by a member of that family, Melius Jusis, who gave his name to the Melius Calendar, which started on the day the Kingdom was established. History Foundation The Ristaccia War was a horrendous event that lasted for about a hundred years; The weapons in use were so powerful, and they were used with such little limits that six of the eight races originally inhabitating the world became completely extinct. Finally, when the Rufina race vanished as well, about fifty years after the end of the war, the Humina was the sole remaining race in the world, and it now had all of the power and resources to itself. While the humans on the Eijeek continent follow their local religion, those from the Western land of Galukia felt incredibly glad to have been chosen as the ones who would be preserved from the extinction of life. Feeling that this had to do with the magic gem Ristaccia, and aware that all races had worshipped it prior to the war, they decided to resurrect its worship, in the form of the only piece of it they still knew about, inserted in the sword of Trisagion ; because of this, the group formed was called "Trisagionid". and was led by the Jusis family of priests, starting with Ariates Jusis. With time, the Trisagionid imposed itself throughout the continent, to the point where society was built upon it. A Holy Knightage was formed, and a system of classes was established. The next logical step was the formation of a state built around the worship of Ristaccia and Trisagion. And, consequently, about a hundred years after the Trisagionid group was born, the descendant of its foundator, Melius Jusis, having spread the Trisagionid doctrine throughout most of Galukia, established the state called the Holy Kingdom of Noigllado, and even started a new time era, based on the date of its foundation ; the Melius Calendar was born. Temporary Stability Not much is known to happen in this specific period ; however, it can be assumed that it is the Holy Kingdom's golden age. The power of the King is supposedly incontested, and the country occupies most of Galukia. The one major event known to take place during this time of prosperity is the appearance of a strange plague that turns inhabitants into mindless beings, essentially making them wandering zombies. To deal with this epidemic, the King of this time decides to send all sufferers of the plague away on a sailboat, so they can affect no one else. The reasonment behind it is that they will all be forgotten within a few generations. The boat eventually reaches the Abandoned Island, and Noigllado quickly forgets about this incident. Azuellgatt : downfall and rebirth Among the Humina gathered in the Holy Kingdom, there was an ethnic group called "Asem", which suffered racial discrimination from other ethnics, despite being the major group of the continent. It went to the point where racial policies were being taken against the Asem, and as the oppression grew, some of them decided to resist. Led by a man named Rasheed, an army of mercenaries declared the independance of the Asem nation, through a new state called the Kingdom of Azuellgatt. This army occupied the city of Pananora, and stayed on their position despite the fact that they were not recognized by Noigllado. At first, the Holy Kingdom only view Rasheed's army as a minor issue ; however, it soon understood that it would not be able to become a true country without taking more action. Consequently, it occupied the Queid mines in the east of Galukia, and depraved Noigllado of its resources. After seven years, the Holy Kingdom finally gave up and recognized Azuellgatt as a country. A peace ceremony was held, followed by the formation of an agency that would now serve to balance the power of the King of Noigllado. That agency was Agiona, and it became one of the four higher classes of the Kingdom. As time passed on, this agency, through various schemes that aren't known in detail, but include assassinations and corruption, managed to climb higher than any of the classes, and finally seized all of the true power away from the King. Zalieri, Agiona's leader, was still not satisfied with just controlling the Holy Kingdom ; and, wishing to expand the agency's sphere of influence, he broke the peace and maneuvered for Noigllado launch a surprise strike to Azuellgatt. At first, the other kingdom was weak, because the prolonged peace had made its army into more of a police force than anything else, and they were unprepared for war. However, one day, when Azuellgatt's last stand, the Doroah Fortress, was attacked by the leader of the Holy Knightage Adnowell, Noigllado's elite army fled and lost more than half of its men. This was the doing of one sole woman, Shamshir Zamouk, who had become the general of Azuellgatt's army, and whose deadly battle dance had decimated the elites. From then on, Noigllado experienced an uncontrollable regression. Under Shamshir's assaults, it gave up more and more land until its enemy occupied more than two thirds of Galukia. One day, however, the odds went into Agiona's favor once again. Shamshir, controlled by Ristaccia, suddenly executed her battle dance in the capital of Azuellgatt. Facing her execution, she fell into the gem's total control and massacred her kingdom's people, forcing them to retreat to Noigllado. Having no more people and no more government, Azuellgatt collapsed on itself, and was doomed. It is unknown if the Holy Kingdom of Noigllado took back the land that they had lost, but it is most probably the case, as Agiona was stronger than ever. Using the king as a scapegoat for the war and its consequences, they managed to execute him, and they now were in full choice of who would be the next "ruler". The royal twins Category:Places